In the TV's Glow
by asiastana
Summary: Fluffy Smut. Katara realizes how handsome Aang is as they watch T.V. together.


In the T.V.'s Glow

There was no better better magic to set the mood than the glow of television, she decided.

Honestly, Katara didn't know what was different. They had both been busy and finally had time to hang out for a movie night in his living room. It's what best friends did together after all. But one moment they were watching some dumb movie they've seen a thousand times and then he turned to look at her to say something. But when he did it was like someone-or even Aang-cast a magic spell on her because he had never looked more handsome than in the faint white glow.

With a stammering heart, she watched as he ran a hand through his dark hair and he was about to tell her a joke for his grey eyes crinkled because he was smiling. And his smile, was so warm and so inviting-almost like a crooked grin, but more charming as it was him. All the feelings she had been ignoring, been bubbling in her heart, finally found their light in the dark room. And in that moment, she realized willingly that he was all she ever wanted. In the glow from the TV, who could be more perfect for her than him?

He leaned slightly towards her to tell her something and she became overwhelmed by the scent of his cologne: smoked cedar wood and citrus. It wasn't overpowering, but it was just enough to be him. Caught in the moment, she kissed him, her lips smoother than his. They were colder than she was expecting too, tasting like the juice they were drinking so still sweet. He started to kiss her back, his lips warming against hers when he pulled back abruptly.

"Katara?" he whispered, "What...what are we doing?" Looking up at him, she noticed that his eyes were slightly darker than usual.

They were still close but the few inches between them felt both too near and far at the same time.

She stared at the TV, fearing rejection, "I don't know, but I want to see where it goes..." Licking her lips, she braved herself to look at him, "But what I do know is that I really want you right now."

He tried to bite back a laugh, his grin charming as always, "Right now? As in this moment?" He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with her.

Feeling reassured, but still timid, "Well, yeah...unless you don't want this. I mean-"

He tugged her a slightly towards him, his breath fanning her face, "No, I want you too. I want this too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh." Her cheeks were flushed bright red.

His calloused hand traveled up her arm, over her shoulders, and cupped her cheek, "Can I kiss you?"

She giggled, "Yeah-I should have asked that first, huh?"

He smiled as he leaned forward again, his voice low and husky, "Maybe," he teased, "but I liked it."

His mouth caught hers, his lips much warmer than before. The murmur of the television became nonexistent as Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand that was cupping her face moved to the nape of her neck, burying his fingers into her long dark hair. Chills went down her spine at the touch and she held him tighter, his other hand pressing the small of her back to have her closer to him.

He was so warm and the smoky notes of cedar wood and citrus held her captivated. As he continued to play with her hair, she let out a small moan. He paused briefly, smirking against her lips, pleased with himself. Playfully, she licked his lower lip and he took it as invitation to deepen their kiss.

But it wasn't enough and she wasn't close enough to Aang. Without breaking the kiss, she moved closer until she was settled in his lap, their chests pressing against each other. It still wasn't enough so she shifted again so that she was straddling him. It was like a jolt of electricity shot between the two of them, urging them both to continue. He gently bit her lip and kissed her harder in growing desperation, their clothes creating too much friction between them.

Her hands slid hard across his shoulders, down his biceps to rest on his chest, his body firm under her hands. Things were moving too fast, but not as fast as she would have liked.

He slowed their kisses and asked against hers, "What do you want to do?"

She felt lightheaded, drunk off him, "Everything? Is that too weird?" Katara giggled again, slightly surprised at her admission yet overflowing with happiness. She pecked him on the lips quickly.

He laughed too and held her closer, "No, because I want everything too." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I really want to see where this goes too."

She just nodded, knowing that if she spoke again that they would never stop talking. It was so different and shifted everything yet it was all so thrilling and exhilarating. None of this was going by the books and she just couldn't see it happening any other way.

Things were more desperate now though-they did say they wanted to do everything, to be closer, to do something different, daring even. Kissing slower than before, but more fiercely, her hands slipped underneath his tshirt, the soft cotton pleasant on the back of her hands. Her hands glided over his stomach feeling his abs and snaked around to feel the expanse of his back, leaving goosebumps in their path. Her fingers trailed up his spine, gently feeling the bump of every vertebra.

At the same time, Aang was exploring her body too. He started at her ankles, feeling the smooth skin of her legs as he dragged his nails across her calves and over her thighs. Under her skirt, he gave her bottom a playful squeeze before removing his hands to roam her hips. His fingers sneaked her under her blouse, following along the dip of her waist, scraping at the underwire of her bra. His thumbs skimmed the side of her breasts before following the band to unhook her bra.

She smiled into their kiss as she felt the freeing sensation of her bra unlatching and she felt far more comfortable. Katara broke their kiss to take off her shirt and skirt, but Aang grabbed her wrist, saying that he wanted to do it. What seemed like forever, he dragged her blouse over her head carefully and tossed both it and her bra off to the side. He tugged off her skirt with just as much care and kissed her stomach when she stood.

She wasn't as caring though when she piratically tore his tshirt off him or forced him to lose his pants. He kicked them to side, chuckling at her boldness, maybe out of the newness of what they were doing. She felt giddy and excited and she hoped that he did too.

Seeing his naked chest and noticing her own, she felt herself redden a bit, realizing her blush spreading down to her chest. But she drank the sight of him in, relishing in firmness of his pecs and the curve of his shoulders leading up to his neck. He blushed under her stare, but she could feel his eyes roaming over her body from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

With her heart hammering in her chest, she tried her best to not cover up under his gaze-feeling more exposed and vulnerable than she anticipated. But she wanted to feel bold and not lose courage.

As she settled back down on the couch with him, his hands rested on her hips, almost unsure what to do next. She noticed the cue, she shyly asked, "Can you touch me?"

He swallowed thick and guided them both to lay on his couch side by side-his front to her back. One arm came around her to grasp her breast as he timidly went to the band of her lacy panties and dipped his hand inside. Both of their breaths hitched when he slid a finger inside of her, feeling herself becoming more wet at action.

She was about turn slightly to kiss him, but his hot tongue found her neck and licked from the top of her shoulder to lobe of her ear. Along the way he would nip and suck, each time becoming more forceful. She gasped when he brush his thumb over her clit as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her. Pressure began to build up in her core and she began to jerk her hips slightly. As he continued to pleasure her, she reached her arm back and slid her hand into his boxer. She grasped his shaft and started to stroke it up and down, feeling it throb in her tightened hand. His fingers massaged her breast, rolling over the nipple in a teasing way.

He started quickening his pace and inserted a second finger. His thumb rubbed gentle circles around her nub and with each completed rotation, she felt the pressure build higher and higher in her abdomen. She finally caught his mouth again and kissed him hurriedly as she felt herself become more and more undone. The waves of her climax made her stilled, but she felt completely relaxed. Once she composed herself, she sped up her stroking and smoothed her thumb over the tip of his penis, feeling it become more and more wet in the process.

Through broken kisses, she whispered, "I want you inside me."

He removed her hand from stroking him and placed her arm onto her side. Then he hugged her tight, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, "Am I dreaming?"

Her lips twitched and she caressed her knuckles across his jawline, teasing him all the while, "No, but if you don't hurry, I might change my mind."

Aang gave her a swift kiss before reaching over her to a drawer of the coffee table. Once he fished out a condom, he rushed to put it on, but fumbled to rip it open a few times. She found herself grinning like fool, almost as if they were both having sex for the first time. She took it from his hand and ripped it opened with ease and slipped it over his cock slowly.

His face was bright red, much like a virgin's, but his eyes were still dark and he smiled softly down at her, looking more handsome with his flushed face. He sweetly brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and brought one of her hands to his mouth, kissing the each of her fingertips, "You're so beautiful."

She bit her lower lip, her new found feelings expanding warm in her chest, "You are too."

He laid her on her back and hovered over her, resting on his forearms to hold himself up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and slowly he entered her and filled her whole. They paused for a moment to adjust, but after a few seconds, he began to thrust in and out of her. She copied his movement and soon enough the found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, increasing the pace as the moments went by. Katara put her arms around his neck again and they kissed as the moved faster and faster with each other. Each thrust he went deeper and she moved her hands down his back, drawing her nails into his skin as they trailed up and down his back.

She bit him hard on the lip to kiss him deeper and he let out a low moan that vibrated her chest. She hugged him tighter, their naked chests pressed so close that it was almost impossible to see where one began and where one ended. After a few more minutes, he tensed and felt his own release. Both were panting and covered in sweat.

She shifted a bit so that he could lay beside her again and rested her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat beating fast and his breathing was ragged, but he stroked her hair as they both enjoyed the silence.

She felt him move, as if he was about to say something, but the TV went loud as an infomercial started playing, startling them both where where they were on the couch. After the shock subsided and they confirmed they weren't being attacked, they burst out laughing.

Though things were vastly different between the two of them now, Katara was glad for the way it happened: happy and full of life.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This was my first nsfw piece though its pretty tame I think. But seriously, this was exhausting to write lol.


End file.
